Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sheet-fed rotary printing press and, more particularly, to such a printing press having at least one printing unit with an impression cylinder to which a transfer cylinder for transporting sheets printed thereby is assigned, the transfer cylinder having at least one gripper system with an assigned cylinder jacket surface.
In such sheet-fed rotary printing presses, the sheets which are to be printed are transported by transfer drums from printing unit to printing unit and, at the end of the press, also via such cylinders, are fed to a delivery chain system. For special printing jobs, such as, for package printing, for example, customers want the printed sheets to be varnished, for example, in order to achieve a higher gloss. For other printing jobs, for example, consecutive numbers must be imprinted, or it is necessary to print a decorative color, for example. These additional jobs should be performable as much as possible without great expenditures in construction and without high costs. It would also be advantageous if a printing press could subsequently be changed over or convertible so as to perform such additional jobs.